The Unexpected
by LoveTheMisunderstood
Summary: This story take place after The Cursed Child. Astoria has of course passed away at this point, leaving Draco a single parent. Ron has an unexpected accident that leads to his demise, leaving Hermione a single mom. How will Hermione handle the passing of Ron? How will the kids? What will she do when an unexpected friend enters her life.
1. Chapter 1

This story take place after The Cursed Child.

Astoria has of course passed away at this point, leaving Draco a single parent. Ron has an unexpected accident that leads to his demise, leaving Hermione a single mom.

How will Hermione handle the passing of Ron? How will the kids? What will she do when an unexpected friend enters her life.

Chapter One

Draco laid in bed with red rimmed, puffy eyes staring at the ceiling. Today was the funeral for his wife, Astoria Malfoy. He looked over at the clock, 5:30AM. He didn't really get any sleep having fallen asleep at 2:00AM. But then again, he didn't get much sleep these days. He rolled over to face the last place he saw Astoria alive when she laid next to him in their bed. He sat up, deciding he should get in a shower before Scorpius woke up. He stepped into the shower, letting the warm water flow over his body allowing him to relax. He struggled with mourning the death of his wife and trying to help Scorpius.

After he finished with his shower he got dressed. The clock read 6:30, so he decided to go wake up Scorpius. When he got to his sons' door he heard muffled sobs coming from within. He knocked "Son, Can I come in?" He heard sniffs before he heard "Yeah.". Draco opened the door to see Scorpius sitting on his bed, his knees pulled to his chest.

"I miss her Dad"

"I know, so do I son" Draco said, pulling his son into a hug.

Both sat, mourning the loss of Astoria Malfoy, loving wife and Mother.

Astoria's funeral was beautiful. Draco, Scorpius and Narcissa sat in the front row. Draco was dressed in a black suit, with an emerald green tie. He remembered is was Astoria's favorite. Scorpius as dressed much like his father, except he had a grey tie that matched his eyes. The minister of magic, Hermione Granger-Weasley, spoke about how great a loss this was, how much she was loved by her husband and son and how much the magical world would miss such a wonderful witch. Draco met Hermione's eyes, full of sorrow as he made his way to the front to speak. At the end when people were heading out, the golden trio walking up to pay their respects. Harry was first in front of Draco after putting flowers on the casket.

"I am so sorry for your loss Draco"

Draco nodded as he shook Harrys hand and hugged Ginny.

"If you need anything just ask. Scorpius can stay over anytime." Ginny said as she stepped back.

"Thank you"

Ron was next

"I am sorry for your loss"

Draco shook his hand.

"Thank you for coming"

Hermione stepped up after Ron and pulled Draco in for a hug.

"I am so sorry Draco. She was a wonderful person who will be dearly missed."

She pulled back from the hug and looked at Draco. "I know you will have many people to help you out, but if you need anything just ask. I mean it"

"Thank you, Hermione. You have no idea how much this means to me"

They all smiled sadly and turned to walk away.

Draco walked to the casket

"You will be loved and missed. Always."


	2. Chapter 2

*Two Years Later*

Hermione is sitting at her desk doing some paperwork, trying to put the actions of Albus and Scorpius with Delphi behind them when Ron walks in.

"Mione, we need to talk"

Hermione looks up from the papers with a look of concern on her face. "Is everything ok Ron? Is it the kids?"

"The kids are fine. I just need to talk about something Charlie asked of me"

"Charlie?" She looked confused, why would he want Ron?

"Yeah, well one of the other dragonologists needed to take some leave and he asked if I can help" Ron said with a smile. "This is an opportunity that I can't just turn down Hermione! The kids will be away at Hogwarts so they will be taken care of and it will only be for 2 months."

Hermione sighs, running her fingers through her hair.

"Can we discuss this at Home? I have a lot of work to finish here."

"He need me on a train tonight" Ron looked at her pleading. Hermione got up and stood in front of her husband.

"I just don't want you getting hurt."

"I will have Charlie with me. I will be fine."

Hermione pulled Ron and placed a kiss on his lips. "Okay, just be careful ok?"

Ron wraps his arm around her and spins her around smiling.

"I will make sure I will owl you when I arrive! I love you!"

Hermione smiles "I love you too."

Hermione walks with Rose and Hugo towards Platform 9 3/4. They stand in front of the wall to get onto the platform when Harry and Ginny approach them.

"Mione! Where is Ron?" asks Harry

"He went to help Charlie for a few months." She says hugging him and Ginny.

Rose enters the platform first, followed by Albus and the rest of the group.

"Do you remember the first time we made this trip?" Hermione asks looking at the bright red Hogwarts Express.

Harry Laughs "yeah, Ron and I thought you were a stuck up know it all" Ginny jobs his side "Hey!" He rubs his side.

Hermione glares at him before making sure Hugo and Rose look good and ready for the trip.

Scorpius walks up to Albus

"Albus!"

"Scorpius! How have you been?"

Harry, Ginny and Hermione turn as Draco followed behind Scorpius.

"He was so excited to leave this morning that he woke me up this morning." Draco said smiling.

"How are you doing?" asked Hermione.

"We are doing better, thank you for asking Hermione."

The whistle sounds and the parents turn to make sure their kids make it onto the train.

Hermione sat on her bed two weeks later reading the Daily Prophet when she heard a knock on her front door. She looked at the time to see that it was 10:00 at night.

"Who could be knocking at this time of night?"

She got up and put on a robe to answer the door.

*Knock Knock*

"I am coming!" Called out Hermione

She opened the door to find Charlie Weasley, the look in his eyes and the expression on his face said everything.

"Hermione, its Ron."

Hermione ran upstairs to throw clothes on and met Charlie at the front door.

"Let's go" Hermione said before the apparated into St. Mungo's.

Hermione ran up to the nurse station "Where is Ron?!" She almost yelled. One of the healers stepped out.

"Mrs. Granger-Weasley?" Come with me" They walked into a room where Ron lay there barely conscious.

"Ron!" Hermione ran to his side and grabbed his hand. "Can you hear me?"

"Yeah" his response came barely audible

"He doesn't have much time left" the healer spoke up.

"Ron, I love you" Hermione cried "I have always loved you"

"I love you too- "Ron coughed "Hermione"

Hermione looked at Ron as tears ran down her cheeks. She squeezed her hand letting know it was ok and Ron let out his last breath just as Harry and Ginny ran in with the kids.


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny stood at the door saying good-bye to Harry, Rose and Hugo, before turning towards where Hermione sat on the couch, an expressionless look on her ace.

"What would you like for dinner?"

Hermione didn't look up before she responded "I am not hungry Ginny. You know you really don't have to do this."

Ginny sat beside her placing a supportive hand on her shoulder and slightly squeezed.

"Hermione, it has been two weeks. You really need to eat something, I can tell you haven't been eating well." Ginny stood up "I am going to make chicken with mashed potatoes, I know those are your favorite."

It had been two weeks since Ron had died and they laid him to rest. Hermione was rarely seen out of her home and Rose and Hugo spent a lot of time Ginny and Harry. She knew that Hermione needed to go back to work and back to her life as a mother but she didn't know how to help her get to that point. But she knew who could help and without telling her she had invited them over for dinner.

"Have you been reading any good books lately?"

Hermione didn't answer and when Ginny looked at her she was staring dazed at the fire burning in the fireplace, the colors from the fire dancing on her saddened features. Before Ginny could get her attention, she heard a knock on the door.

"I don't remember inviting anyone over" Hermione stated standing up to answer the door. Ginny following closely behind her.

"Draco?" Hermione asked as she opened the door. "What are you doing here?"

"I invited him to dinner" Ginny spoke up from her right. "I thought he could use the company" She smiled ad Draco while motioning for him to come in.

"Thank you for the invite Ginny" Draco said as he walked in, making their way to the dining room. Draco sat down at the large mahogany table, where three plates sat. He looked around noticing the fire place that separated the dining room and the living room, pictures of Hermione, Ron and Harry at their Hogwarts graduation, Hermione and Ron at their wedding and one of the whole family. He felt a twinge of sadness when he remembered the stage of grief she was going through, not wanting to change anything in hopes that it was a terrible joke.

"Ginny, can I speak with you?" Hermione asked, "In _private_?" Her eyes flickered to the blonde at the table.

Ginny smirked before walking to the living room, Hermione following close behind.

"Why did you invite him here? Without telling me!" Hermione hissed, her eyes squinting as she glared at the redhead before her.

"I already told you! I thought he could use some company since its only him and Scorpius at home now and Scorpius is at Hogwarts!"

Hermione continued glaring, but then let out a huff before turning around to join Draco in the dining room. She wasn't happy but she couldn't be rude.

"I am sorry Draco, you just caught me by surprise" Hermione apologized as she sat across from him. "How have you been?"

Draco and Hermione hadn't had a real close relationship, they started their time in Hogwarts hating each other, Draco was prejudiced against her being a muggle born and was very outspoken about it. After they left Hogwarts and the war was over, with Voldemort dead, it all seemed meaningless, which prompted a change in not only Draco but so many others. They all went their separate ways. Draco married Astoria, Ginny with Harry and Hermione married Ron. Hermione took her spot as the minister of magic after Kingsley. Harry finished his Auror training and took his spot as an Auror. Ginny had joined the holyhead harpies as a chaser before she took the job as a sports editor for the daily prophet. Ron stepped into Fred's place to help George at the Joke shop, but that left him feeling empty and inadequate as a husband and father which lead him to jump at the idea to help Charlie. Draco however chose not to work and stayed home with his family. Ever since the death of Voldemort, Draco had been a different person, choosing to put his prejudices behind him and with Astoria they raised their child, Scorpius without them.

"I have been good" Draco responded, "Scorpius seems to be enjoying his 5th year at Hogwarts"

"That's good!" Hermione smiled "Rose and Hugo should be returning in a few days, they are nervous about it!"

"How are they handling things?" Draco asked, his grey eyes turning a silver color when their eyes met "I know Scorpius struggled after Astoria passed, it took a while before I started seeing any form of the Scorpius I once knew"

"Rose had a hard time at first, she refused to come out of her room for 3 whole day and barely at anything." Hermione said, staring at the picture of the family that was behind Draco. "Hugo took a while before he finally let his true emotions shine through. He is very much like his dad; his emotions came out as anger first. I had to patch multiple holes in the walls, before I finally I found him crying in his bed one day and he let it all out"

Draco nodded, he remembered hearing about Ron's temper while they were growing up "Maybe going back to school will help. I know school and Albus really helped Scorpius more than I really could."

Hermione nodded as Ginny sat their dinner before them "Eat up" She shot a pointed a look at the other girl.

Draco put a fork full of food in his mouth as he watched Hermione begin to pick at her food. That's when he realized that she had lost weight, the dark circles under her eyes and the slightly sunken in cheeks. Before Draco could say anything, Ginny spoke up.

"Hermione, you really need to eat something."

"I am not hungry" She mumbled, brown eyes meeting grey before returning to her plate.

"She's right Hermione" Draco spoke up "You really need to take care of yourself"

Hermione groaned before putting a spoonful of mashed potatoes in her mouth.

"When do you think, you are going to return to the ministry?" He asked before putting a piece of chicken in his mouth.

Hermione shrugged, looking up to look at the blonde sitting in front of her "I don't really feel like doing anything right now. Maybe in a few more weeks."

Draco met her eyes with concern "I Know we aren't close friend, and I don't want to intrude, but I just want to say from personal experience- "

"Don't try to pretend you understand _Malfoy_" Hermione spate, taking the two by surprise. "You didn't have to go back to work after Astoria's death"

Draco's eyes turned to slits, but before he could spout out an insult, Ginny spoke up.

"Hermione! Would you listen to him?"

After taking a deep breath Draco spoke up "No Ginny, it's all right" Draco placed a hand over hers to silence her. "Your right Hermione, I didn't have it like you. I didn't have to return to work... But without Astoria making our house a home, it slowly drove me crazy." Draco looked down at his food to his misty eyes, two years had passed and her memory still brought hi m to tears at times. He cleared his through "I did spend some time doing some odd jobs around the ministry, if you remember. I couldn't just stay at home and work helped my healing process."

Draco looked up and met her brown eyes, eyes that had so much sadness in them. She just nodded before returning to her food. Draco had left her with a lot to think about.

A while later they finished their dinner and Draco stood to leave.

"Thank you for having me over"

Ginny stood up and gave him a hug. "Thank you for coming"

Their eyes met and Draco understood that Ginny was thanking him for more than just the visit. He nodded before turning to Hermione.

"If you need anyone to talk to who has been there, I am here."

With that he apparated, leaving both women by themselves.


	4. Chapter 4

*Knock Knock*

"Mum!"

*Knock Knock*

Hermione rolled over as she heard Rose knocking. She was much like herself at her sage, loved school.

"I am coming darling! Is your brother up?"

She heard shuffling from outside the door which only meant that Rose had left to wake her brother. Hermione rose from bed and made her way to the bathroom to shower. Today the kids returned to Hogwarts and she returned to work tomorrow.

"Mum? Do you need me to make breakfast?"

"I am just jumping in the shower! If you don't want to wait than go ahead and make it. I will be out in a little while Hun!"

Rose really helped her out this past week, she was so thankful for a caring daughter. As the warm water flowed over her body, causing her tense muscles to relax she thought about the past few weeks. Rose, much like her mother, mourned the passing of her father, picked up the pieces and then helped care for her heartbroken brother. Hugo, being the spitting image of his father, had tried to run and hide his feelings which meant they came out in anger. Hermione sighed as she remembered the day about a week after his death, Hermione had walked by the hear the sobs from Hugo. She opened the door to find Hugo clutching a bloody hand from punching a wall. She knew he finally reached his breaking point. After she had healed his hand, they sat there and talked, cried and held onto each other. After that night, she saw a change in Hugo, she was beginning to see the boy she knew he was.

She turned off the water, dried herself with a drying spell and went to get dressed before walking downstairs.

"Do you still need breakfast kids?"

An excited Rose turned the corner, "No! I made pancakes!" She said with a wide smile. Hermione hugged Rose smiling, she didn't know how lucky she got with such great kids.

"I know you do" looking at Rose "But do you have your trunk ready to go Hugo?"

Hugo nodded, motioning towards the front door where his and Roses' trunks sat.

Hermione looked surprised, "Maybe you have more of me in you than I thought!" Hermione laughed.

They walked to the front door, grabbed their trunks to head to Hogwarts.

"Welcome bac Rose and Hugo!" exclaimed Headmistress McGonagall

Both students stood beside Hermione in the headmistress's office. It reminded her of the times she stood there with Harry and Ron but Dumbledore stood in front of them. Her eyes wandered to the painting the held the last two headmasters. Snape and Dumbledore. Snape had the same look of disapproval she saw during her time of Hogwarts, but she saw a look of fondness flicker in his eyes. The next one she saw was Dumbledore who looked at her through his half-moon spectacles, he had no fear, letting his feelings show as he had a smile on his face and a look of pride. Both Headmasters will forever be missed and respected.

"Please make your way to your dormitories. You are excused from classes today but you will be expected to start your regular schedules tomorrow"

The headmistress dismissed the students and they both turned and left after hugging their mother. After the kids left McGonagall turned her attention to Hermione.

"How are you holding up dear? Ron's death was a devastating loss"

Hermione nodded "I am getting better Professor. I go back to work tomorrow, so I am making steps forward" She let a small smile escape her lips as she remembered her conversation with Draco a few days ago. "I am lucky to have friends to help"

The two witches looked at each other, sad smiles on their faces.

"Well I am very happy for you! I must go to class. Don't hesitate to ask for help if you need it"

With that, Hermione turned to take the floo network back home.


	5. Chapter 5

Ginny woke up feeling the weight covering her that she felt every morning, she smiled as she slipped out from under Harry. She knew he had the day off since he had a late night raid the night before. She jumped in the shower, bound and determined to get to work early since this was the day Hermione finally returned to work. Hermione seemed to be making strides forward ever since the dinner they had with Draco. She was thankful that it seemed to help her. Ginny shut off the water and exited the shower to get dressed for the day.

Hermione had just gotten to the ministry when she heard her name from behind her. She turned to see a redheaded witch running towards her, she suspected that Gunny would be waiting for her.

"Hello Ginny" Hermione said when Ginny reached her, pulling her into a hug.

"I am so glad your back!"

"Back? You talk like you work here Ginny!" Hermione grinned, turning back to walk to her office.

"Yeah, well I am just glad you have returned to work!"

They both walked up to her office, but before they could walk in Hermione's secretary stopped them.

"Mrs. Granger-Weasley?" asked Cheyenne, Cheyenne had been working for Hermione since she became the minister. She was a few years older than Hermione, she had blonde hair with green eyes. They had quickly become friendly, she had attended Ron's funeral and sent her owls to check up on her frequently.

"Yes Cheyenne?" Hermione turned to the blonde witch.

"I just wanted to say welcome back! We missed you! I put your mail on your desk!" She finished and sat back at her desk.

"Thank you" Hermione smiled before turning to walk into her office. She sat at her desk going through her stack of mail as Ginny was talking about her kids and Harrys raid the night prior. She stopped shuffling through her mail when she saw one addressed to her from Draco Malfoy.

"What could Draco want?"

Ginny perked up at the mention of his name, immediately making Hermione regret saying that out loud. "Open it!"

Hermione glanced up at her best friend before slipping a letter opener under the flap to open it.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I heard you chose to return to work and today is your first day back. I am glad you took what I said heart. I understand that today will be hard, so I want to extend an invitation for lunch today. Owl me the time and place if you do choose to accept my invitation._

_Sincerely,_

_Draco Malfoy_

After Hermione was finished reading it, she handed it to Ginny to read and chose to start responding to her other letters.

"So?! Are you going to take him up on his offer?" Ginny basically squealed, Hermione could see the wheels turning in her head.

"Ginny, it has been a month since Ron died! It is too early to move one!" Hermione scolded

Ginny glared back at the brunette sitting in front of her "I don't mean it like that! I just think you could use a friend, especially one who understands!"

Hermione eyes Ginny before returning to work. She knew the redhead but let it slide "I will think about it. But get out! I have a lot of work to do!"

Ginny got up and left with a smile.

Hermione finished signing some reports from the recent raids, most of them written by Harry. Hermione was glad he got the life, job and family that he desperately wanted growing up. He always had the Weasleys, but that was much different than family that was blood. At the thought of the Weasleys she remembered Ron and she frowned. She was getting better at not dwelling on the missing piece in her life. She felt tears start to well in her eyes and she put her head in her hands. She told herself she wouldn't do this at work. After a few minutes, she took a deep breath and chose to finish answering her mail when Draco's letter fell from the pule. She picked it up and thought about what it said. Maybe lunch with him wouldn't be so bad. She pulled out a piece of parchment and quill.

_Draco,_

_My Office. 1:00_

_Bring Lunch._

She walked to the door of her office and asked Cheyenne to send out the letter. She sat back at her desk when Cheyenne walked in.

"This came for you" She held out a letter, expecting it to be a response from Draco she opened it.

_Hermione,_

_How are you Dear? How are the kids? I heard they returned to Hogwarts yesterday! We miss seeing you! Please stop by soon!_

_Love,_

_Molly Weasley_

Hermione put the letter down on her desk and sat back in her chair. She hadn't seen Molly since the funeral and she had ignored her owls. She knew it wouldn't be long before Molly would show up at her door. She closed her eyes, allowing her mind to go to the burrow and remembered all the times that she spent there crowing up. She remembered showing up there a few days before they were set to go to Hogwarts. She remembered 4th year, trying to wake Ron up early before heading to the wizard's cup, he was never a morning person. She smiled at the memory, she remembered how it was at the beginning of the war before Harry, Ron and she had left to go search out the horcruxes. The things Dumbledore had given them, she remembered that none of it made sense until they needed them. The deluminator had lead Ron back to her. That was when they started acknowledging their feelings for each other. She was snapped out of her day dream at the sound of someone at her door.

"Come in" Hermione sat back up and looked at her desk as Draco walked in.

"Hey" He said as he walked up to her desk. "I brought sandwiches"

Hermione smiled, trying to hide the sadness she was feeling. Draco saw it in her eyes but chose to ignore it.

"How has your day been?"

"It's been good! Been getting used to being back here" She responded with a smile, motioning for him to have a sit.

Draco sat, placing the sandwiches on her desk. "Yeah I remember how it was the first day was the hardest"

Hermione sat there in silence, she didn't remember any time that she had a meal with just Draco. After Hogwarts, they didn't really speak and the only reason that Ginny did was because Scorpius and Albus became close friends. But she remembered how welcoming Ginny was to him and if Ginny and forgiven him than he must have been different. She looked up and met his grey eyes.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

Draco smiled slightly "I don't have many friends. Even though many people have forgiven me for my past, they don't really want to be friends with an ex death eater. But we have something in common and I thought I could help you.

Hermione nodded in understanding. She knew that he had to be lonely, especially after Astoria passed. The only times she really saw him was when they were at platform 9 ¾ for the kids.

"Thank you"

They sat in silence for a while, enjoying each other's company.

"How long after did you visit your in-laws?" Hermione asked, breaking the silence.

"It took me awhile, probably about a month before Scorpius started asking to see them. I don't know how long it would have been if it wasn't for him." Draco answered honestly.

"I have been ignoring the Weasleys owls but I know Molly will show up at my door soon, she sent me another letter today" Hermione picked up the letter "I just don't know if I can deal with being there at the burrow, with so many memories."

"Then invite them to your house" Draco said with an understanding smile "But you will eventually have to face the burrow"

"I know" Hermione sighed "I just wish this would all go away, it still hurts like it was just yesterday."

Draco watched as Hermione's brown eyes filled with tears

"It will get easier with time, but you will always miss him."

Draco grimaced as their eyes connected. Wishing he could help but he knew she would have to work on this one herself. They sat looking at each other for a second before Cheyenne knocked on her door.

"Mrs. Granger-Weasley? Your 2:00 is here"

"Okay! Give me a minute!"

Hermione stood up and wiped her eyes before walking in front of her desk to show Draco out.

"Thank you for lunch Draco" She said as she walked him to her door.

"Your welcome Hermione. If you want to do it again, just let me know!" He said as he walked out the door.

Hermione smiled, thinking at how she could see them becoming friends.

"Okay Cheyenne, send them in"

*knock knock*

"Come in" Hermione said "How can I- "Hermione looked up and stopped talking when she saw who it was. "Arthur?!"

"Good Afternoon, Hermione. I thought we could talk."


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione stood in front of the burrow, fiddling with her hands out of nervousness. She thought back to her conversation with Arthur a few days ago. Arthur had come to her office at the ministry to see how she was doing.

_"How are you Hermione? We haven't seen you since the funeral. Ginny gives us some updates but it isn't the same as seeing you. Molly is incredible worried." Arthur had said. _

_"I am sorry. I have been struggling and Ginny only sees me because she basically breaks my door down" She smiled slightly "But I was about to owl Molly to invite you over to the house on Saturday" _

_"We would like you to come to the burrow on Saturday. The whole family will be there. They would all like to see you"_

_Hermione stood there thinking before she sighed and agreed. _

Hermione went to knock on the door but before she could the door swung open and Molly stood before her.

"Hermione Dear" She said before pulling her into a bone crushing hug.

"Hello Molly" Hermione choked out.

Molly and Hermione walked into the house where she was immediately welcomed by Harry and Ginny. George, Angelina, Arthur, Bill, Fleur and Charlie stood behind them, each ready to hug her after Harry and Ginny were done.

"I am so glad that you are here" said Harry as he hugged her, pulling her back and looked at her.

After everyone got their hugs in, it was Charlies turn. Hermione stood in front of her with his guilt-ridden face.

"I am so sorry Hermione, I should have checked the pen before letting him open it"

Hermione pulled in for a hug "Charlie it wasn't your fault! Accidents happen, I don't blame you!"

Hermione is pulled back to the memory of when Charlie had told her what had happened.

_"We were headed out to feed the dragons, as we did twice a day" Charlie shuttered, it had taken him a few hours to be able to share the story with Hermione. "I didn't realize it before it was too late!"_

_Hermione placed a hand over her brother-in-law's hand trying to comfort him._

_"We got to the Hungarian horntail and Ron opened the pen to throw the food in when it burst out at him. The dragons are usually ties up inside the pens to prevent this, but it had broken its chain!" Charlie choked as tears flowed down his cheeks._

_Hermione was bright enough to put two and two together and at that point she had wrapped her arms around Charlie and cried._

Hermione and Charlie pulled away from each other, looking at each other with sadness before they joined everyone at the table for lunch.

Everyone was consumed with their own conversation, so they didn't hear Ginny when she spoke.

"So how was your lunch with Draco?"

Hermione glared at the girl before answering "It went well, I could see him being a good friend."

She didn't miss the slight bit of disappointment in her eyes before she smiled.

"How are my grandkids dears?" Molly injected

Hermione looked away from Ginny to look at Molly "They are going good! Rose has owled me to tell me how much she loves school and is glad she is back. Much like me she is! Hugo isn't much for conversation, like his dad, so Rose gives me information on him. She says he is doing good as well." Hermione smiled, thinking of her kids. "How are you doing Molly? Not used to having no kids in the house, are you?"

Molly smiled "I am doing good. The house does seem emptier but I get to have my grandkids during the school breaks, so that helps!"

Hermione was thankful for the family she had during this time. She could have conversations with the whole Weasley clan like old times. She looked around at each family member and couldn't believe how time had flown by. Every Weasley kid was married with kids, except Charlie. She had wonderful kids and nieces and nephews who she adored. She missed Ron tremendously but she has a life that she wouldn't change for the world. As everyone around her laughed and chatted, Hermione felt herself begin to heal and she knew that it was due to the people she was surrounded by and the one who wasn't there and that was the one who surprised her the most.


	7. Chapter 7

The last few months went by quickly for Hermione. She spent it mostly at work, but the more she got to know Draco Malfoy the more time they spent together. She couldn't believe that he had turned into such a close friend of hers. She looked around London as she made her way to Kings Cross to pick up Rose and Hugo for the holidays. Harry and Ginny met her before they made their way into Platform 9 ¾.

"Are you ready to see our kids again?" Hermione nodded with a smile "I missed them!"

All three stepped through to the platform where all the parents stood waiting.

"Are you going to tell the kids about Draco?" Ginny asked

"About our friendship?" Hermione asked with confusion.

"Come on Hermione, we all know it is more than just friendship!"

Hermione glared at her friend until she heard a familiar voice behind her "Hey guys"

Hermione turned to see Draco standing there. She couldn't help the smile that crept onto her lips.

"Hey! You excited to see Scorpius?"

"Yeah finally the manor will have the sound of someone other than me in it!" He said smiling.

The sound of a train whistle alerted the parents of the incoming arrival of the Hogwarts express. All the parents looked as the bright red engine pulled the train into the station.

"Well here they are" said Ginny.

The first ones of the train were Albus and Scorpius, Albus was of course almost run over by his mother as Scorpius sat back laughing until he was pulled into a hug by his father.

Rose and James walked off the train next, followed by Hugo and Lily. Hermione pulled Rose and Hugo into a hug as Harry sat back watching the mothers, and Draco hug the kids.

"You guys ready to head home?" He asked

Ginny nodded and turned to Hermione "Are you coming for dinner tonight? Mum would love to see the kids"

Hermione nodded "Yeah we will be there"

Harry and Ginny apparated with the kids, leaving Hermione and Draco alone on the platform.

"Well I have to get the kids home and ready for dinner."

"Yeah, I understand" Draco said, "We will have to have lunch soon"

Rose, Hugo and Scorpius looked at each other confused.

"Let's go Rose and Hugo" said Hermione, before they disappeared.

"Mum? What is going on with you and Mr. Malfoy?" Rose asked as soon as they appeared in their living room.

"We became friends while you were gone. He helped me through the loss of your father because he understood after the loss of his wife"

Rose looked at her mother as she concluded that the response was acceptable "When are we leaving for dinner?"

Hermione stood inside the burrow watching as the kids sat talking in the living room and Harry and Ginny were at the table. She sat next to Harry and looked at Ginny.

"So, I told the kids about my new-found friendship!"

Ginny smiled "Oh yea? How did they take it?"

"Well" Hermione smiled, shaking her head at the redhead in front of her "We are just friends though Ginny"

All three sat there, reminiscing on their times at Hogwarts, and the Christmas' spent there because Harry didn't have anywhere to go.

Harry laughed "I remember my first Weasley sweater! I didn't expect to receive anything for Christmas but there it was sitting under the tree"

"I couldn't let you have nothing for Christmas Harry" Molly said, placing a hand on his shoulder "Even then I saw you as a son"

Hermione laughed "Ew, you married your sister Harry!"

Ginny laughed as Harry glared at Hermione.

The girls burst out laughing at Harrys discomfort, reminding them of themselves when they were younger without a care in the world. Rose walked up to the table.

"When will dinner start?"

"Go ask Grandma and tell me" Hermione said smiling

"5 more minutes"

"Get the dinner table ready, get Hugo, Albus and James to help."

Hermione, Ginny and Harry got up and went outside to look at the stars

"Do you think they would be proud of us?" Harry asked

"Yeah, I believe that they all are looking down at us smiling"

They all sat there thinking about the ones lost in the wars past. They imagined them all, Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Snape, James, Lily, Sirius and Dumbledore looking down on them. This year, Ron was sitting there right beside them.

"I miss them so much" Harry then said

Hermione put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed"I know you do. We all do."


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione sat in her office going over some reports when her office door opened, she looked up expecting to see Cheyenne but her eyes met grey ones.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked, her heart beating a little faster

"I needed to stop by the ministry for a hearing for my dad, so I thought I would stop by to say hi and see if you wanted to have lunch" Draco looked at her smiling, but something seemed different, the look in his eyes more affectionate.

Hermione looked at the time, just after noon. "Year, I could use some food" she replied, getting up "Where to?"

"I was thinking the three broomsticks for old times sakes"

Hermione and Draco walked out to head to lunch.

They sat down at a table in the three broomsticks with their butterbeers.

"So, how has Scorpius been enjoying his break?" Hermione asked bringing her butterbeer to her lips.

Draco's eyes fell on her lips, then immediately went back to her eyes, a light pink staining his cheeks "He is enjoying it, staying up late and sleeping in late. Typical teenager"

Hermione smiles, putting her hand over his. "Yeah, Rose isn't like that but I barely see Hugo."

They ate their lunch slowly as they chatted.

"You know, if you told me that we would be here together when we were in Hogwarts, I would have hexed you" Hermione laughed, Draco winced.

"Yeah I was a real git back then. I never truly apologized for that." Draco grabbed Hermione's hands "I am so sorry for what I did and how I treated you. I shouldn't have just stood there when my Aunt tortured you..." Draco looked away in shame.

"Draco" She squeezed his hand "If you didn't do what you did, you wouldn't be here with me! We are both alive and that is what matters" She put her hand on his cheek and turned his face to look at her "I don't know how I would have managed to heal after Ron's death without you." She leaned in slightly, her brown eyes meeting his grey eyes, she felt herself lean forward and his moves matched hers but then Ron's face appeared in her head. She pulled back feeling guilty, her cheeks pink and warm from a blush. Draco grinned looking at the beautiful brunette in front of him.

"I have to get back to work Draco" Hermione state abruptly.

"Dinner tonight?" Draco asked

Hermione hesitated and nodded before standings "Pick me up at 7:00"

Then she was gone and he couldn't stop smiling.

"If you don't stop looking at me like that, I will kick you out of my office" Hermione looked at Ginny sternly

Ginny smiled, you could tell she was bursting at the seams with excitement "Mione! You must be excited! I feel like I made this match!" This received a glare from Hermione, Ginny sat back in her chair resigned.

Hermione looked back at the work she had on her desk, but she couldn't shake the feeling that she was betraying Ron by moving on, and with Draco.

That night, Hermione stood in front of her closet trying to figure out what she should wear. She hadn't been out on a first date in over 2 decades and she was rust and nervous She pulled out two dresses to choose from and stood in front of her full-length mirror to see which looked better. The first being a short red dress that looked like what she had worn to Fleur and Bills wedding, but it was a tighter fit dress. She liked this dress, but wondered if it was appropriate for a first date. The second dress was a light blue, but flowed down past her knees, had an empire waste and a halter top, but this dress was more loose fitting.

After looking at both dresses in the mirror she chose the red one, might as well go all, out right? She though as she turned to go get changed.

Draco stood in front of Hermione's front door, dressed in a black suit and a green tie, much like the colors of slytherin. He felt his hand shaking as he tried to calm his nerves. He looked at the big brown front door, astonished that she had said yes. He knocked on the door and waited. After a few minutes, he heard the door unlock and then there stood the beautiful Hermione, in a gorgeous dress that truly complimented her figure and her hair was curled and tied behind her in a clip.

"Draco?" She said, with a hint of a chuckle "Are you okay?"

He smiled, holding his hand out for her "Are you ready to go?"

She took his hand and they made their way down to his car. He had made reservations at her favorite muggle restaurant. He had to have talked to Ginny about this, she rolled her eyes as she sat in the chair he had pulled out for her.

She sat in front of him, her eyes connecting with his as they talked about her job, her parents and childhood.

"What about you? I know your childhood had to be better than mine!" She looked at him after taking a sip of her wine.

He laughed, but she could see sadness form in his eyes "Is that what you think? My childhood was unhappy. My father was very hard on me, had very high expectation and the only love I received was from my mother, but only when he wasn't around" He looked down at his plate "I wanted nothing more than to have my father to be proud of me, but we both know where that lead me. But enough on that, I am just glad I have been able to overcome that and move on!"

Hermione smiled in agreeance "That you have Draco" She reached over and placed her hand over his "I am proud of you for that"

With that, he smiled and they returned to their meals.

Draco got out of his car and came around to help Hermione out of the vehicle.

"Thank you" She said as she took her hand up, meeting his eyes and smiling. They walked up to her front door and she reflected on their night together. She couldn't believe that she enjoyed herself. They reached her front door and she turned to face Draco, reaching into bag to get her keys when a book fell out.

"I see some things don't ever change" Draco said, as he bent over to pick up the book, handing it back to her.

With her keys in her hand she looked into his grey, almost silver eyes and felt herself leaning in, this time not pulling away and their lips met in a light kiss, his lips were soft and warm against hers but she didn't let it deepen because at that exact moment Ron's face appeared in her mind and she pulled back immediately.

"I am sorry, I can't do this!" she mumbled asshe opened her front door and disappeared inside, leaving Draco staring at aclosed door, hurt written all over his face.


	9. Chapter 9

The door to her office burst open, Hermione didn't even look up because she knew it was Ginny. She had sent her an owl a day ever since her date with Draco and she knew she would eventually show up in person.

"Why are you ignoring me?!" She spat, her temper flaring

"I am not ignoring you Ginny. I am just busy at work" She said as she continued working, hoping it would help prove her point. She didn't really want to get into this with Ginny, she already felt bad enough.

"Come on Hermione! I know you have enough time to just owl me back!" Ginny placed her hands down on her desk and leaned on them, she wasn't about to let Hermione out of this one...

"What happened?"

Hermione sighed and looked up at the redhead in front of her.

"I don't think I am ready to begin dating, Ginny" She looked back at her desk "We had a nice night, he was an absolute gentleman. I haven't felt that happy in a long time"

"Then what makes you think you're not ready?"

"When we kissed, Ron's face appeared in my head"

Ginny sighed and sat down, she wondered if this was the reason for it. "I understand this Hermione and if you need more time I think you should take it. But please tell Draco this, he feels he did something wrong."

Hermione nodded and Ginny got up to leave, turning just as she reached the door. "Oh, and don't be a stranger! Harry and I miss you" With that, she walked out.

Hermione sighed and ran her fingers through her hair as she reread through her note to Draco over again. She knew she was losing a good friend and someone for whom she cared deeply for.

_Dear Draco,_

_First and foremost, I wanted to apologize, this should have been sent to you a few days ago. _

_Nothing that happened the other night was your fault, it was all me as cliché as that sounds. _

_You were amazing, and I had a good time. The best I have had since Ron's passing, but that is what is stopping me. Ron and I were married for over 20 years and we had children together. I love him still to this day! It has only been 7 months since his passing, and I still miss him._

_I am sure you don't want to hear all this, but I just thought deserved to know why I reacted the way I did. I am not yet ready to move and for that... I am truly sorry._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione Granger-Weasley_

She walked over to the owl that was waiting for her, she tied the letter to the leg it extended to her and watched as it flew away.

"Good-bye Draco" She mumbled before returning to her desk to finish her work.

Hermione sat at her desk, finishing her work. She sighed as she shuffled the parchment into an organized stack to place on her desk, when she heard a tapping coming from her window. She looked back to see an owl.

"Who could be writing me this late?" She opened the window and took the letter from the owl. It flew away after getting a treat from Hermione. She sat down at her desk, opening and began to read.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Thank you for letting me know. I think you forget a key factor about me. I know what you are going through. I lost Astoria just under our 20-year mark, I know it can take a while to heal and be able to move on. Don't feel like you must apologize for needing to take some time for yourself. Like I have said before, I am here for you if you need anything._

_Don't hesitate to ask._

_Sincerely,_

_Draco Malfoy_

She folded up the letter and sat back in herchair, tears in her eyes. For once, Hermione was left speechless.


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione felt incredibly guilty for not visiting Harry and Ginny. It had been a few months since Draco and her date and she still hadn't visited. The kids had been back at school for a few months now and she had the weekend free from work so she stood in front of Harry and Ginny's house with an overnight bag.

"What are you doing out here? Get in here!" Ginny yelled, obviously excited to have the weekend with her best friend.

Once she got up to the front door Ginny embraced her into a hug, something she was used to when she met the Weasleys, they were a hugging bunch. She saw Harry come up behind Ginny, she couldn't help but smile. Harry pulled her into a hug once Ginny was done. Once they pulled away Harry and Ginny went to the kitchen while Hermione took her stuff to the guest room. She looked around the room, remembering all the times she spent here after Ron passed and her heart hurt, but not as much as it used to, she smiled a bittersweet smile and returned to the kitchen to meet with the Potters.

"How is work Harry?" Hermione asked as she sat down at the breakfast bar, watching them cook dinner together.

Harry looked at her and shook his head as he returned to his task "Well it has been good, keeping me busy but you should know that!" He smiled at her as he gave her a hard time.

She rolled her eyes before she turned to Ginny "and how is the sports editing treating you?"

Ginny leaned against the counter facing her "It's going well" She smiled "It's not as exciting as Harrys job, but it keeps me busy and it's a job I enjoy"

"And that is all that matters" Hermione smirked before getting up to help set the table while they stayed in the kitchen to finish dinner. She could hear them laughing, even after 20 years of marriage they still had the love they had when they first got married. She felt herself tear up as she realized how much she missed having that, having someone to spend her life with together. When she heard, someone coming, she wiped her tears and finished setting the table before Ginny walked in with plates of food.

"looks good Ginny" Hermione said as Ginny and she sat down waiting for Harry before eating.

Harry walked in with a bottle of wine and 3 glasses. "I thought you girls would like something to drink"

"Ginny, you have a keeper" Hermione said as she poured herself a glass and took a sip "But I might need some more of this if I am going to spend the weekend with your gushiness" She winked and started eating dinner.

Once dinner was finished Hermione offered to do the dishes since they had cooked, but Harry insisted that he do the dishes and that she should enjoy her time with Ginny. Ginny and Hermione resigned to the couch with their glasses of wine. Ginny turned to face Hermione and she knew exactly what was on her mind the instant their eyes met.

"So... have you talked to Draco?"

Hermione groaned, her love life or lack thereof was Ginny's favorite topic. "Well, I explained why I couldn't date him as you know, but besides that we don't really talk except when he sends me an owl every occasionally, to check on me"

Ginny grinned, "That's cute"

"What is cute?" Harry asked as he walked in, eyeing the girls "or did I walk into something?" his eyebrow rose

"Oh no, you just walked in as Ginny was finishing" She looked at the redhead pointedly before turning back to Harry. "How is Teddy? I haven't seen him around lately"

Harry grinned "Oh, you know, he is doing his own thing. You know what we were like at that age"

Hermione nodded "Yeah but at that point we had been through a lot, so we didn't do what kids do these days. Does he know what he wants to do with his life?"

Harry nodded "He knew at a young age, but you knew that, but he chose to go out to Bulgaria to research about werewolves" You could see the pride radiate on Harrys face as his smile spread across his face.

"Proud godfather" Ginny said patting his shoulder, Harrys face turning red.

"Well I am going to hit the sack!" He hugged and kissed Ginny and hugged Hermione before heading upstairs.

Hermione sat back in the couch and pulled her legs up underneath her as she sipped her wine, allowing her mind to think about Draco. She missed him, but she couldn't hurt him like she knew she would end up doing had she decided to stay. She knew she wasn't quite ready to move and even though he understood, she didn't want to risk hurting him, Draco had faced enough hurt in his lifetime. She sighed as her thoughts returned to the present and the redhead that was talking about quidditch in front of her, luckily not noticing that Hermione hadn't been paying attention.

"You know how much I heard about quidditch when we were at Hogwarts?" She smiled as the redhead's face turned the same shade as her hair.

"Well I am going to head to bed Ginny" She yawned "It's been a long day for me"

"Good night" Ginny said, getting up to hug Hermione and to put their glasses in the sink.

"Good night" Hermione smiled and walked upstairs. That night, Draco invaded her dreams.


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione awoke with a smile on her face, from the dreams that she had the night before. She shook her head trying to rid her of the thoughts and jumped into the shower. She thought of everything she wanted to do that day with Ginny as she shampooed her hair and rinsed it. She put the conditioner in her hair and waited the recommended 2 minutes before rinsing it and shutting off the water. She wrapped her hair in a towel and performed a drying spell on the rest of her body. She didn't use it on her hair because it made it all frizzy and so it was best to do her hair the muggle way. She walked downstairs in a red Gryffindor shirt, blue jeans and held a black sweater.

"Good morning" she said, alerting them to her presence, promptly ending their snogging session. Both of their faces turned bright red as they returned to the food they were cooking, Hermione taking her seat at the breakfast bar.

"Have you heard from the kids"

Ginny sat her plate in front of her and sat down next to her. "Yeah, James and Lily are both doing great in school. They owl us every week telling us about their classes and what is happening. Albus doesn't write to us but we hear from James that he is struggling, which worries us. But what can you do? You need to let them work stuff out, but be there when they need you."

She frowns, making eye contact with Harry as he sits down next to her.

"We figure McGonagall will owl us if there is something we need to worry about." He said, taking a bite of his food.

"How are Rose and Hugo?" Ginny asked between bites.

"Rose is much like me, she is all studies. She does seem to be going back to her normal self. Hugo doesn't talk much, but Rose says he is doing well. He is trying out for Quidditch next year"

They finished their breakfast and the women stood up to get ready for their day of shopping.

They apparated to Diagon Alley, both women immediately made their way to Weasleys Wizard Wheezes to go say Hi to George, neither of them having seen him in a while. They walked into the joke shop and looked around, it looked just how it did when it first opened in 1996. Hermione felt it would stay that was in remembrance of Fred, this wouldn't have been possible if not for Fred and she knew George still struggled keeping it together without him.

"Hey girls!" came the voice of the remaining twin from behind them, causing them to spin.

"George!" they squealed and hugged him "How are you?"

George shrugged "Doing good, keeping myself busy with the shop" motioning around him "What are you girls up to?"

"Shopping: they said, Hermione looking around the shop, her eyes landing on the love potions. A giggled escaping her lips as she remembered being teased for looking at them, it was the same year that Ron had been a victim of a love potion meant for Harry.

"Getting ideas?" Ginny asked from behind her, causing Hermione to jump and turn scarlet, shaking her head.

"No! Just remembering a time long ago" She shrugged sadly before turning around "We should get going"

Ginny smiled before nodding "We will let you get back to work George"

They turned and left after waving.

Hermione knew she wanted to go into Flourish and Botts, but she decided to do that while Ginny went into the Quidditch shop since she knew both could spend awhile in each shop. Their first stop was in slug and Jiggers apothecary, to get the ingredients they needed for healing potions. Albus, James and Hugo tended to need them while on summer vacation and they liked to get prepared. Their next shop, sugarplums sweet shot, reminding her that Ginny was truly a Weasley at heart. While Hermione grew up in a house with Dentists, she never had sweets and no desire for them. Ginny had a family who loved sweets. Finally, it was time for lunch so they headed to the leaky cauldron.

They both sat down clutching mugs of butterbeer and waited for their food to arrive.

"Being here reminds me so much of our many trips here for school supplies" Hermione sighed

Ginny looked out the window at the witches and wizards wandering around the shops, it really was empty without the multitude of kids running around getting school supplies. "Yeah, we really did have a lot of fun in this little area huh?"

Hermione smiled "You remember when Hagrid taught care of magical creatures and we had the retched book?"

Ginny laughed "Yeah! It brought a whole new meaning to my dog at my homework!"

"My book ate my homework!" they both exclaimed, mimicking Ron and Harry knowing they both had tried that excuse. Both girls were read in the face from laughing when their food arrived. They ate in silence, enjoying the food and each other's company.

After lunch both girls separated. Hermione headed for the bookstore and Ginny for the Quidditch shop. Hermione had only been in the store for a half hour when Ginny walked into the store with Harry in tow.

"Come on Ginny, I thought you would spend more time in that shop! I am not done here yet- "Hermione stopped as soon as she saw their solemn faces "What is it? Ginny? Harry?"

Harry spoke up first "Hermione, I received an owl this afternoon from Hogwarts"

Before Harry could finish Hermione shot up, tossing the books that were on her lap to fall to the floor with a thud.

"It seems there was an incident with the kids and they need us at the school immediately" Ginny finished. Hermione ran out of the shop, Harry and Ginny following close behind until they stood beside her in an alleyway. They then apparated to Hogsmeade, leaving them to walk the rest of the way to the castle they once considered to be home.

Hermione lead the little group through the halls she knew so well until they reached the headmasters office and she stood there, taking a deep breath to calm herself down, allowing Harry and Ginny to catch up.

"Just stay calm, Hermione" Harry said, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder as they said the password and walked in where Mcgonagall stood. Draco stood before her, his grey eyes meeting Hermione's brown eyes, each showing concern and confusion.

"Please have a seat everyone" The headmistress said, motioning towards the chairs before her. All four adults sat down, reminding them of the time in first year when Draco had gotten them in trouble, except it was Ginny beside her instead of Ron.

"Do you know what an obscurus is?"

At the question, Hermione's face went pale.


	12. Chapter 12

Ginny was the first to speak up, surprising Draco since it was typically Hermione who was the first to speak. After looking over at the girl sitting next to him, he realized that she knew but was slowly starting to panic.

"I know what it is Professor, but what does that have to anything to do with why we are here?"

Draco places his hand over Hermione's hand in an attempt to calm her as he listened for McGonagall's response.

"Well after talking with students that were at the incident, I have pieced this together." She looked at each parent before her before going on "It seems Albus has been struggling with bullying this year"

Ginny shot up "Albus has been bullied and nobody has mentioned it to me?!"

"Please, Mrs. Potter, sit down! It is Albus that has been doing the bullying"

Ginny's eyes widened as she sat down, playing with her hands in her lap.

"Well the student he has been bullying came back from Christmas break with a little secret that not even he knew. You see he comes from a family much like Mr. Potter here, except much worse. When he returned for break, they were very much cruel to him, forcing him to hide his powers. This caused him to show the signs of an obscurus. The bullying by Albus put him over the edge. Rose and Scorpius were there trying to get Albus to back off when the attack happened and unfortunately they were caught in the middle"

Hermione gasped at this, she felt Draco squeeze her hand and she looked over at him, she could see the fear in his eyes as well.

"Albus didn't get hit as hard, but Rose and Scorpius are comas. Madam Pomphrey can handle Albus' injuries but Rose and Scorpius have been transferred to St. Mungo's'"

Harry and Ginny got up and walked out, shooting an apologetic look over at Hermione before leaving. Hermione sat there in shock until she felt the hand she held pull her to her feet, alerting her that it was time for them to leave.

"Come on Hermione, we have to get to St. Mungo's"

She allowed Draco to lead her out of the castle and off school's grounds where they could apparat. Before she knew it, they stood in front of the same nurse's station that she stood at about a year prior. At that moment, the tears started flowing and she could barely make out the sound of Draco asking to see Rose and Scorpius.

"Are you their parents?"

"Yes, I am Scorpius father and this is Roses mother"

The healer motioned for us to follow her, both kids were placed in the same room. When they reached the room, Hermione rushed to Roses bed grasping her hand.

"Rose! Can you hear me?" She made no response, Hermione brought her hand to her face as she cried.

"They suffered a lot of damage" The healer stated "We are doing our best, but their vitals are good so that is a good sign. They are strong"

"Do you know when they will wake up?" Hermione asked, but the healer looked at her sadly, giving her the answer before turning around to leave.

"If you need anything, please push that button" She motioned to the button by each bed. She was gone by the time Hermione looked back.

Draco sat by Scorpius' bed, it had been an hour since they got there. Hermione finally pulled up a chair and had since stopped crying. He knew that this gave her flashbacks from Ron's death. He went to get up to go towards her when the door opened and Ginny walked in. Harry followed behind her. Hermione shot up, although her eyes were red from crying, the red she was seeing was from anger.

"YOUR SON DID THIS!" She motioned to Roses motionless body laying the bed. "She and Hugo, are all I have left!" Tears started falling from her eyes again "All that I have left from him!"

Draco walked over and put an arm around her shoulder, trying to calm her down before she said anything she regretted.

"Why don't we all sit down?" He looked from Hermione who had turned her death stare at him, but he saw softness appear slightly in them, to Ginny and Harry who nodded. After they all sat down, Draco next to Hermione, his hand returning to hers. Ginny and Harry sat across from them, both eyeing their entangled hands before their eyes met the brown ones belonging to their best friend.

"Look Hermione, we are so sorry" Hermione's eyes tightened to slivers, obviously having a hard time accepting their apology "We had a long conversation with the headmistress about contacting parents when bullying happens. Had we known what was happening you know we would have been there to handle it!"

Ginny squeezed Harrys hand "We are so sorry that this happened! To both kids: Her eyes moved to look at Draco, who nodded in understanding. Draco had been the worst bully in their school days, so he really understood. "I wouldn't do anything to harm my niece, you know this Hermione"

Hermione looked down to her hands, one being encased by Draco's, in her lap. She knew Ginny was right, but she had a hard time accepting it.

They sat in silence for a while, listening to the beeps from the monitors. Finally, Harry stood up.

"Well we need to get going. Hermione, if you need anything we are here for you!" He looked at his best friend before looking at the blonde sitting beside her "You too Draco"

Hermione stood up and hugged them good-bye promising them that she would tell them if she need something.

Draco shook Harrys hand and hugged Ginny. They watched them leaving before Draco turned around to face Hermione.

"I know your hurt, but it wasn't their fault" He said as he sat back down next to her. "You know they don't wish ill will on you or your kids"

Hermione looked over at him "You don't understand losing your spouse, who you were supposed to grow old with, and then a year later be back in the same place with the threat of losing your child!"

Draco took in a deep breath before meeting her eyes "I understand what it is like to lose your spouse. Astoria was supposed to be there for Scorpius and I. She didn't deserve to be a victim of a curse generations before her, but she unfortunately was! I understand we are a few years out instead of a year, but it doesn't hurt any less. Scorpius is the ONLY thing I have left of her, you at least have two kids out of your love. I barely got one" with that he got up and returned to Scorpius' bed, leaving Hermione to think about what he just said.

Hermione chose to go for a walk to clear her mind. She looked over at Draco who was sitting by Scorpius looking out the window. She walked out the door and shut if softly behind her. She walked down the hall and thought back on what Draco had said, making her feel horrible for what she had said. Then she thought about how Draco had been incredibly nice to her. She took the door for the outdoor garden that St. Mungo's had set up for time like this. She looked around and saw Rose bushes and lily's surrounding a bench that faced a little pond. She sat down at the bench, placing her head in her hands and sobbed. What was she going to do? She finally looked up at the pond, allowing her mind to return to her days at Hogwarts and how Draco had been the worst bully to her. Draco was to her like Albus to the little boy. With that revelation, her heart ached. She knew Draco was who he was in school because of his father and the abuse he suffered from him, but Albus didn't have that. Albus had a family who adored him. Hermione sighed and stood, she needed to return to the room and apologize to Draco, the only one who could give her an outlook on what was going on in Albus' mind that would cause this.

Draco looked up as soon as Hermione walked in, he could see that she had been crying. When their eyes connected, he could see regret and confusion in them. She walked up to him, sitting down in front of him.

"Draco, I am sorry for what I said. There is no excuse for my ignorance"

Draco grabbed her hand, feeling how cold it was. He held both of her hand to try to warm them before meeting her eyes again.

"It's okay Hermione, you just need to know that I do understand how you feel"

She nodded "Thank you. I was sitting in the garden thinking about our time in school"

His eyes looked alarmed

"I understand where your bullying stemmed from, I just don't understand Albus and where this came from"

Draco's eyes returning to the window as he thought of how much of a bully he was to the golden trio in school. He bullied all of them, Ron included but he was always the worst when it came to Hermione and Harry. He winced at those thoughts and he felt Hermione squeeze his hand "I don't know Hermione, I know that Harry has mentioned that he and Albus has had a rocky relationship and I know my problem stemmed from my own father. Scorpius has never mentioned anything about him being a bully"

Her finally turned to meet her eyes, noticing the dark circles under them "Hermione. You need to get some sleep. I am sure they will alert us if something changes."

Hermione shook her head, standing up to return to Roses bed "I want to be here when she wakes up"

Draco's eyes followed her and watched as shetook her seat, he sighed knowing he couldn't fight her. She had always beenstubborn, and if she wanted to stay he couldn't change her mind, but decidedthat he couldn't leave her there alone so he sat back in his chair and looked over at Scorpius.


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione had fallen asleep with her head laid on Roses bed. Draco went over and placed a blanket over her. The next day she woke up and immediately looked at Rose, her eyes falling when she saw no change. They both heard a knock on the door and looked towards the door to see Narcissa, Draco's mom, walk in. Hermione looked over at Draco and got up.

"I will give you some privacy" She walked towards the door, making eye contact with Narcissa before walking out the door.

Narcissa turned and looked at Draco, walking towards him with an air of confidence.

"How is he Draco?"

"He is in a coma and has shown no new signs since I got here" He said as he hugged his mother. She sat down where Hermione sat the night before. He noticed the fine lines of age on his mother's face as she looked over at her only grandchild.

"Draco, you can't let him go. He is the only thing this family has left. He is our only Heir; The Malfoy name dies with him"

Draco's eyes tightened before he responded "Don't worry mother. I will make sure your precious Heir is taken care of" his voice dripping with malice.

His mother gasped as she looked at him "Now Draco, I didn't mean it like that and you know it!"

Draco stood up, causing her to stand as well. "I would like you to leave. I will let you know if something changed"

She took a step back "Draco" a tear rolling down her cheek "Please" she pleaded

He looked at the door "Just leave, please" She walked to the door, looking back before leaving. He fell back into his chair, his head in his hand.

As soon as Hermione saw Narcissa leave, she walked back into the room, just to stop her tracks. Draco sat in his chair, head in his hands, his shoulders shaking from his sobs.

"Draco?" His head shot up at the sound of her voice, tears staining his cheeks, his grey eyes meeting hers. She walked over to him and pulled him into a hug. She had never seen him cry except at Astoria's funeral. She felt his sobs again, knowing his tears were soaking her shirt, she rubbed his back in an attempt to calm him. '

After a while Draco sat back in his chair, his eyes on the floor.

"Draco? What happened?"

Draco shuttered and then shrugged "I thought after my father was gone I had gotten away from all of that!" His eyes finally meeting hers "All she cared about was the family name! She told me 'The Malfoy name dies with him'! Didn't even seem to care about it being her grandchild!" His eyes looked back to the floor as his eyes missed over "I am truly alone in all of this" He almost whispered.

Hermione sat in front of him, grasping his hand "Not true. Draco look at me"

He reluctantly pulled his eyes from the floor to meet hers

"You have me" At that she could see a glimmer of hope light up in his eyes "IF you need anything, I am here for you. We are here for each other" She squeezed his hand as they stared into each other's eyes for a while, Hermione eventually looking away, her cheeks heating with a blush. At that moment, Ginny and Harry burst into the room.

"Don't you guys ever knock?" Draco asked, releasing Hermione's hands as she stood up.

"No" Ginny responded simply as she looked at Hermione and was surprised when Hermione basically knocked her over with a hug.

"I am so sorry for how I acted yesterday Ginny"

Harry smirked from behind her "See I told you she would forgive you"

Ginny shot him a glare before returning her attention to Hermione "How is my niece?"

Hermione looked at Rose "Same as yesterday" She sighed

Ginny and Harry walked over to her bed and planted kisses on her forehead. Ginny sat in the chair beside Rose and Harry returned to Hermione.

"Rose, I don't know if you can hear me but if you can I want you to know that I love you. I am sorry for my idiot son, you do not deserve this! Please wake up soon!"

Ginny squeezed Roses hand before standing next to Harry

"How is Scorpius?" This time the question was directed at Draco

"Same" Draco responded with a sigh.

Harry hugged Hermione "We just stopped really quick on our way to the ministry"

Hermione nodded as she returned the hug and then turned to face Ginny.

"Thank you for coming"

Ginny pulled her to herself in a hug "You couldn't keep us away. My mom should be stopping by today or tomorrow"

As quickly as they came, they were gone, leaving Draco and Hermione alone again.

Hermione walked over to Roses bed and placed a kiss on her forehead after checking all the monitors. She stood up and faced Draco who stood by Scorpius' bed.

"I am going to get some food" She stated, hoping he wouldn't offer to join since she felt like she needed some alone time, luckily, he didn't.

"Good, you need some food" He smiled.

She walked to the kitchens and stood before the menu, contemplating what she wanted for food.

"Hmm... sandwich or hamburger?" She contemplated to herself as she took a step forward.

"Can I help you?" Came the slightly squeaky voice of an elf.

"Yeah, can I get a BLT?" She decided, smiling down and took a bottle of water from the fridge.

After she had her food, she turned to go sit down at a table by a window. As she looked out the window she sighed. Rose had been in a coma for 2 days now and with no new developments. She was thankful for the presence of Draco, but his presence also confused her. He had been horrible to her in school and she knew Astoria had change him, Scorpius was proof of that, but why was he being so nice to her? She remembered the feeling of his hand in hers, her head on his chest and then she remembered their kiss months ago.

"He couldn't still have feelings for me, could he?" She mumbled as she returned to her food, deciding to talk with him when she was done eating.

When Hermione returned to the room, she found that Draco wasn't there. She then heard the door open and she spun thinking it was Draco returning. She was surprised to see that it wasn't Draco standing before her but Molly Weasley.

"Hello Dear, how are you?" Molly asked, stepping towards her daughter.

Hermione's eyes immediately filled with tears as she ran into the arms of the only mother figure she had left. She sat there sobbing for a while until she finally pulled back.

"She is stable, but hasn't had any development since." She stated as she looked over at her daughter lying in bed.

Molly walked over and placed her hand over Roses, just sitting there watching. The only sounds in the room were the beeps from the monitors.

Eventually, Molly stood up and turned to Hermione signaling that she intended to leave.

"Arthur will be back from work soon, eventually he will retire or so he says" She smiled as she pulled Hermione into another hug "Make sure you take care of yourself as well Dear, and let me know if there is anything we can do for you, even if it is just sitting here with her while you get a shower in"

"You are welcome to visit anything Molly. I will let you know when she wakes up" Hermione hugged her then she saw her to the door.

"I will come back within the next few days" Withthat she was gone, and Hermione noticed Draco sitting outside the door.


	14. Chapter 14

"Draco?" Hermione looked at him sitting there, he looked up when he heard his name.

"Sorry, I wanted to give you two your privacy" He rose from his seat.

"I don't want to keep you out of your son's room. Mrs. Weasley wouldn't have had a problem with you being in there" Hermione moved over insisting Draco enter the room, she could see he didn't believe her. She shook it off and followed him into the room.

Watching him walk to his son's bed she remembered her thoughts about him at lunch.

"Draco?" He looked back at her, a look of concern on his face. "Can we talk?"

He nodded and walked over to her. Sitting down into a chair, he motioned for her to sit beside him, in which she did.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"You" she paused, for a second and took a deep breath before continuing "You were terrible to me in school, and I understand that you have change, but then after Ron's death you seem to have popped out of the woodwork. You have been so nice, and then we went on that date. You should have, or could have, walked away but you understood and still decided to keep checking up on me." Hermione took the moment to look up, seeing his grey eyes on her "And now, you have your own worries with Scorpius, but you haven't left my side. Why?" She looked down at her hands, but returned her attention to his face when he started talking.

"Because I love you, but understand that you aren't ready to move on. If I can only have friendship with you I will take it. But I want to make sure you are okay, because I care."

With that she blushed as her heart skipped a beat. How can someone stay by her side after she turned him down like that and then she realized that she did that... Ron. When he chose Lavender Brown over her, when he didn't ask her to the yule ball and even when he left them to hunt horcruxes on their own in the war. But did Hermione feel the same about Draco? Was she ready to move on? The minute she looked back into those grey eyes of his, seeing the love in them, she knew the answer to those questions.

At that moment, their lips met in a feeling of utter bliss, much different than their first kiss. She felt the warmth and softness of his lips moving against hers and her hand immediately moved to his silky blonde hair. She remembered how she hated how he used to slick it back during their first and second year, but thankfully grew out of that. She felt his hand cup her cheek as she felt his tongue slide across her bottom asking for entrance and she opened, allowing access. She let out a small moan as their tongues battled for dominance, but her stubbornness overtook and she won, causing a slight moan to come from him. After a while of kissing they pulled back for air, both face pink, smiled plastered on their faces.

"I always wondered what it was like to kiss to Gryffindor princess... Well queen now!"

Hermione blushed "Not you too! I thought I escaped that nickname!"

Draco just smiled, pure bliss written on his face.

Both sat back, holding hands for a while, relishing in their joy.

"Do you remember how you did your hair in first year?" Hermione giggled

Draco looked over at her, he loved hearing her giggle "Yeah, why?"

"I hated that look, it probably didn't help that you seemed to have a scowl on your face all years!"

"I worked hard for that scowl!" He hugged, a smile fighting to overcome which he fought. She just smiled more "Your hair was always frizzy those years _GRANGER_!" He had a twinkle in his eye, he hadn't called her that in decades

"Well I didn't want anyone to mistake my hair for my scalp _MALFOY_!" She grinned.

At that moment, Ginny walked in the door and looked at them. Hermione sighed as Ginny noticed them, hair a mess, blushed on their faces and hands entwined and she smiled knowingly.

"Naughty Naught" She tisked at them, Draco and Hermione looked at each other and frowned, until the sound that Hermione was waiting for came from behind Ginny.

"Mum?"


	15. Chapter 15

Hermione was at Roses bed before Ginny or Draco knew what happened.

"Rose? Baby I am here!" She grabbed her hand, holding it tightly

"It hurts" She shuddered looking up at her mom

"What hurts?" Hermione looked worried

"Your grip" She smiled

Hermione glared at her daughter as Rose, Ginny and Draco started laughing. "You are definitely your father's daughter"

"And proud of it!" Rose smiled as she looked around the room. "Hi Aunt Ginny and Mr. Malfoy"

They both walked towards the bed.

"How are you feeling Dear?" asked Ginny, sounding so much like her mother.

"Good actually! How long have I been out?"

"About 4 days" This time it was Draco who spoke "We were all worried about you"

Hermione looked at him and smiled. She was finally happy and at peace after a long year.

After while of talking the question they were all dreading came

"Where is Scorpius? Albus?"

"Honey, Scorpius went into a coma just like you. He hasn't woken up yet" Hermione said, as she pulled aside the curtain revealing the blonde-haired boy laying in the bed beside her. Rose immediately gasped and got up to sit by his bed. Looking back at the adults as if she was waiting for them to finish answering her question

"Albus was hurt minorly, but he is fine physically. He might get expelled from school though." Ginny stated "But don't you worry about that honey. We are just glad you are fine!"

Rose looked back at Scorpius with tears in her eyes. "Scorpius! If you can hear me, you need to wake up! We need you!"

Hermione grabbed Draco's hand, their eyes met and then returned to the kids.

"I think it would be good to vie them a moment" Ginny said, motioning for the door.

"We should tell the healer anyways" Hermione said as they exited the room, deciding to take a walk before telling the healer.

By the time they found a healer, 20 minutes had passed and as they entered the room, they heart two voices in the room.

"Mum!" Rose squealed "He woke up!"

Draco was at his bedside much like Hermione

"Son?"

"Hey Dad" Scorpius responded playing it cool like nothing had happened. Draco immediately pulled him into a hug, tears falling down his cheeks.

"Well, let me examine them then!" Stated the healer, pulling Rose over to her bed to check her out. Hermione and Ginny on the other side of the bed, waiting for her findings.

"She looks good!"

She then walked over to Scorpius who was laying back against the bed. The healer did the same thing to him.

"They both seem good! We will keep them here tonight to observe them and they can go home tomorrow!"

She smiled and left the room

Hermione and Ginny hugged tightly as tears of joy flowed.

Later that night Molly, Arthur and Harry joined them, allowing Hermione and Draco to slip off to get some dinner.

They sat down with their food and looked at each other smiling.

"Now we can go on with our lives"

"Together"

They both nodded, finally content and Happy.


	16. Epilogue

Hermione stood in front of the mirror, looking at herself in a while dress but she couldn't wipe the smile off her face. Who knew you could have multiple soul mates.

At that moment, Ginny walked in and gasped. "You look beautiful!"

Hermione smiled and shook her head "Who know, that I would become a Malfoy!"

Ginny laughed

"If I told you that in school, you would have hexed me!"

At that moment, Rose and Hugo walked in. "Why would mum have hexed you?"

"Well Hun, Draco wasn't the nicest person in school, we absolutely hated each other. She was saying that if she had told me back then that I would end up marrying him I would have hexed her. But he is a perfect example of how someone can change for the better"

Ginny and Hermione laughed while the kids just looked at them funny.

*knock knock*

"Are you ready?" Arthurs voice came from the door. Arthur was to walk her down the aisle since he was the closest to her father figure.

"Yeah, come in!" Hermione said as Arthur walked in and gasped. His eyes filled with tears.

"He was like this for me as well, but you know that" Ginny whispered

"You are beautiful Hermione!" Arthur hugged her "Are you ready, future Mrs. Malfoy?"

Hermione nodded, unable to contain her excitement

Rose and Hugo stood together. Rose being her bridesmaid and Draco selected Hugo as one of his groomsmen. When he asked, Hermione had cried, she was so thankful for him. Ginny was Hermione's Maid of Honor and Luna was her other bridesmaid. Harry was Draco's other groomsman and Scorpius was his best man.

The nerves began kicking in as Rose and Hugo began the walk down the aisle. Then went Harry with Luna and after that Ginny walked down with Scorpius. Finally, she heard the song signaling her arrival and she turned the corner to see the sea of guests. She saw Molly Weasley in the mother of the bride spot, the rest of the Weasley clan beside her, Lunas father, Neville, Seamus and other classmates were there as well. She then looked over and saw Draco's classmates from Hogwarts. Then her eyes landed on the woman sitting in the mother of the groom's spot, Narcissa and her eyes teared up. She came! Then her eyes landed on the man who was standing at the end of the isle and suddenly, they were alone. His face showing the awe he felt, his eyes filled with tears.

When she got to the end of the isle she heard the minister ask.

"Who gives this bride today?"

Arthur cleared his throat as he looked at Draco in the eye as if to say, 'Take care of her'

"I do"

He then turned to look at Hermione and hugged her "I know that Ron adored you, and I know that he is looking down on you right now smiling. He always wanted you to be happy." He then pulled away and placed a kiss on her forehead before turning to place her hand in Draco's hand. He sat down next to Molly.

After that, the ceremony went as usual. Draco promising to love and care for Hermione till death do they part, in sickness or in health. Hermione promising the same. They then placed the rings on each other's hands and finally Hermione heard what she had been waiting for since the beginning.

"You may kiss the bride"

At that she felt Draco pull her to him and their lips met as the crowd cheered. But they couldn't hear because at that exact moment they were alone together.

Once they broke apart, smiling at each other you hear the minister begin to address the crowd

"I am pleased to present you with Mr. and Malfoy"


End file.
